


A sweet surprise

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Vaughn Appreciation Day [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Borderlands 3 au, Bunkers and Badasses game, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys surprises Vaughn with a long needed visit.





	A sweet surprise

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr.  
> Prompt: "oh man, as long as you're offering, i'd love a gayperion fic. something post-canon. frankly i'm alarmed and insulted that there's been no news of vaughn for bl3 yet other than one single trailer and i think it'd be fun to read their reunion. rhys returns to pandora for the first time in AGES because he's busy with atlas and honestly it could go as lemon as reunion sex or fluffy as just playing video games together and cuddling on the couch. or both."

Rhys hadn't been sure what Vaughn’s reaction was going to be when he showed up randomly at his door. He’d been so busy with Atlas that they had barely had time to call each other in the last year, but now, he had work in Vaughn’s area and he wasn't going to miss this opportunity.

Vaughn had scooped him into a hug, squeezing him tight, his surprise loud and happy. “What!? You’re here!”

Rhys held him close. He’d missed Vaughn, missed his touch. “Yeah, I’m sorry I haven’t stopped by earlier.”

He pulled Rhys in. “I was just setting up for a B&B game, but now that you’re here, what about we all do a one off and you can gm?”

Laughing, he shrugged. “Sure.”

“Wait,” Vaughn stopped suddenly, making Rhys bump into him. “How long are you staying?”

“A couple of weeks for business.”

“Awesome!”

The Bunkers and Badasses game was a hit. Rhys was glad he remembered how the game worked and his favorite one off game. Everyone enjoyed it and wanted to continue it next time. Rhys agreed.

As they cleaned up for the night, Rhys could not hold it back any longer. He grabbed Vaughn and pulled him into his arms. The shorter man went willingly, wrapping his arms around Rhys. Bending down, Rhys caught Vaughn’s lips. When Vaughn kissed him back, Rhys moved them to the couch, sitting down. Vaughn sat on his lap, legs on either side. He kissed Rhys deeply, hands pressed against his chest.

“I've missed you,” Vaughn said.

“I've missed you, too. I should have made time for you. I won’t let it happen again.”

“Neither will I.” He kissed Rhys again, his body melting into him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
